


over and over again

by georgiehensley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Implied Relationships, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Polyamory, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: Zed could never say no to Vincent.





	over and over again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluetrainer98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetrainer98/gifts).

> okay, so, this primarily started as a crack ship of zed/zombie!zac from office uprising (who we just called zac instead of his character name adam bc it better fit the zombies universe) that i created with my friend. then it chapter 2 came out and we got thirty for jay and isaiah and added them to the mix too. so zed gets a zombie dom and now two werewolf/beastly doms too lol.
> 
> i just had the idea to start off with him and vincent here and wound up unable to put the other two in the scene proper, so they're just referenced. hence my use of the poly tag, but this fic is just sex between two men (and yes zed is aged up to milo's real life age of 18 bc we don't do underage here). enjoy!
> 
> for kinktober day 5 - bondage, frotting, vibrators

"_Fuck_," Zed said breathlessly as he laid back against the sheets. His wrists were tied together and bound to the headboard. His legs were free, but he kept them still at Vincent's insistence. And he would never disobey Vincent.

"You're doing so good, baby," Vincent says against his skin, his scruff leaving a pleasant burn as he brushes a kiss below Zed's navel. "So good for me. I think you could take a little bit more though, yeah?"

Zed whimpered but nodded. Vincent grinned. He reached between Zed's legs, where a vibrator was comfortably stuck inside him, and turned the settings up higher. 

Zed groaned as the vibrations became stronger. His pink cock was almost turning purple from how desperately he needed to come. And he had already, _twice_, the repercussions of which were still drying on his chest. But Vincent always loved to push him beyond his limits. He was a doctor, after all - he knew what the human body was really capable of.

"What a pretty sight you are," Vincent said, sitting up and back on his knees. He was grinning again. "I should almost take a picture, send it to Zac and Luke. Show them what they're missing out on while they're at work." 

Zed thought of his other two boyfriends, wondering what it would be like if they were there. Would they just sit back and watch? Would they give Vincent instructions? Would they be touching themselves at the sight of their boy all splayed out and edged like this? He whimpered yet again, feeling himself nearing his edge again.

Vincent must have noticed, his damn superhuman senses, because just like that, the vibrator was turned off. Zed whined at loss of stimulation, but Vincent didn't take it out of him just yet.

Instead, Vincent hovered above him, sat atop his skinny legs. His cock was slicked up and there was still lubricant left on his hand. He lowered himself, letting his cock brush against Zed's. The younger man sighed at the feeling and Vincent grinned. He took them both in hand, jerking them off together. It didn't take long for Zed to finish, as he had been close for a while now, spilling one last time on himself and Vincent's hand. The sight of him as well as the added slickness brought Vincent to his edge too, and he came soon afterwards.

Spent, he flopped down onto his stomach on the mattress, sliding in close to Zed and pressing kisses all over the younger man's face. Zed smiled and hummed in content, relishing in the affection. 

When Vincent pulled back and smiled at him, a fond gleam in his eyes, Zed couldn't help but realize--he was still bound to the bed. He jerked his wrists against the headboard, silently asking to be let out. Vincent only laughed.

"I was thinking of leaving you like this," he said. "Give Zac and Luke a little surprise for when they get home from work." 

"_Please,_" Zed begged. He pouted too.

Vincent sighed. "Oh, alright." He reached up to undo the silk knot that kept Zed bound to the bed. "You know I can't say no to those puppy dog eyes."

Zed giggled. "I know." 

Soon, Zed's wrists were freed and he sighed in relief. Though, not too long after, he raised his hands to run them through Vincent's hair, knowing that as one of his weak spots. He grinned as Vincent shut his eyes and sighed, this time being the one completely pliable. 

"Good boy," Zed said with a cheeky grin. Vincent opened his eyes and smiler. He growled playfully, rolling the pair over so he was back on top of Zed. He playfully nipped at the younger man's neck while Zed laughed. 


End file.
